criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhou Linfeng
Chief Zhou Linfeng is the Chief from the Asian Division of the WPE in the Police World Tour Edition. Profile Zhou a tough body composture, she has red shirt with golden asian charms inside a black open coat. Zhou also has black hair tied to a bun at the top Personality Zhou is serious but with a mother-caring personality with the team. She always tries to make the best for her team and for the suceed of the WPE. Notable Events of Police World Tour In Insular Asia Meeting her "little recruit" In the post-investigaion from her first appearance , she presents to the team a new recruit she hired: Lin Lin Cheong, who shows to be a tough problem in the WPE because of her terrible way of beign within the WPE. As the history progressed, Lin Lin meant a lot of suspicion from the team (Mostly of them had relation with the evil cult they were fighting with ). At the end, the suspicions became true after Lin Lin's and the Chief's truth came to light. The Prince Die Last During this case, in a tough discussion, Lin Lin was revealed to be the legitimate daughter of Chief Zhou. The Chief apologized to the team, saying that she only brought Lin Lin to work at the WPE to keep an eye on her, since she needed her daughter to be with her, to avoid Lin Lin to commit a bad choice. Per this scene, Lin Lin escaped from the headquarters Lin Lin's trouble in Indonesia Lin Lin was shockingly revealed to be a member of the Sethfreks. She revealed that her deceased father was a Sehfrek too and all this time she tried to follow his way. Chief Zhou managed to discuss with her daughter, but Lin Lin just claimed that her own mother was the responsible of ruining her life. After Lin Lin and her mother were put in a cell together to solve their differences, Lin Lin managed to realize that she was wrong when trying to follow her father's way, plus decided to help the team a last time to defeat the Sethfreks once for all. After the commotion was over, Chief Zhou and her daughter forgave each other for her mistakes, beginning to be a family again, concluding the player's work in the region. In Far Orient Joining "Jassad" When Zhou returned as the team's chief, she revealed to them that she is aware of what Don Dourne did back in Oceania and actually, she became part of a group that was going to do something at the respect: Jassad, a spy organization. Zhou was now working part-time with Jassad, and helped them to pinpoint the responsibles of Don's change to the bad side as "The Oriental Badge" a group of organized crime stablished in Central Asia. Jassad was keeping tabs of a recent increase of corruption of police chiefs in Asia (like Chief Dourne). Jassad believed that The Oriental Badge could have been, possibly, turning police chiefs evil in the whole region, tempting them to do bad. After the investigation, Zhou sends the player to investigate more of the Oriental Badge in Seoul. Case Appearances As the chief of the Asian Branch of the WPE, Chief Zhou appear in all Insular Asia and Far Orient cases Category:World Police Elite Staff